


Daddy's Pregnant Kitten II

by Littlebutterfly



Series: Daddy's Kitten [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Desperate!Louis, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid - Freeform, Infantilism, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Cravings, Rimming, Smut, daddy!harry, kitten hybrid, needy!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:12:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebutterfly/pseuds/Littlebutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitten Hybrid Louis is so desperate for his daddy's baby and he refuses to give up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Pregnant Kitten II

For the next few days after Louis and his daddy had first tried to make a baby, Louis’ body was on overdrive with hormones. The kitten was constantly at his daddy, constantly begging to be filled up. He’d go up to Harry while the man was cooking, or working, or watching telly, the kitten would paw at the man’s chest, whimpering and sniffling as he rutted up against his thigh with whimpers of ‘fill me, daddy,’ in his pretty pink knickers which he always insisted on wearing, which would now always end up saturated with the self lubrication his body gave him in hopes of being filled up and impregnated with a baby.

And Harry would always willingly oblige to his baby boy’s requests, stopping what he was doing instantly and hushing Louis’ cries with gentle whispers as he slipped Louis’ dummy into his mouth and proceed to gently fuck him over the couch or the bed or the kitchen table (wherever Louis asked, really) until the little boy was letting out pathetic little cries of pleasure and cumming all over his little tummy while his daddy filled him up with his babies over and over and over again.

The behaviour continued all week, he’d wake up covered in sweat and rutting against his daddy desperately. Usually when that used to happen, he’d have been content with his daddy’s lips around him or tongue buried inside him. Sometimes al he wanted was to suckle on his daddy’s willy like it was his dummy until he fell asleep. But Louis would now cry until he had his daddy’s willy buried deep inside of him, would continue crying until Harry came inside of him and it was all plugged up, so Louis could feel Harry inside of him all night long.

 

Harry loved his baby, they both knew that Harry would do anything for him, but little Louis was now begging to be filled up all day and night long, and while Louis’ desperate body was completely capable of having multiple orgasms at once (especially when it was like this),Harry was exhausted.  
Louis had always been a desperate kitten, he was quite literally bred for that purpose, but ever since they’d been trying for a baby, it seemed as if Louis’ body was on overdrive, constantly begging to Harry, and Harry really did his best to keep on top of it- but even this was considered a lot of sex for them, and Harry could tell that Louis didn’t even necessarily want this much, with the way Louis would cry out with tired whimpers of, ‘make it stop’ when he’d wake up with his willy hard and red against his tummy, or ‘too tired’ when he’d find himself rutting against the bed. His body was screaming at him to be mated, and it wouldn’t rest until he finally was.

 

Rest came a week later, when Louis had woken up after an entire night without waking up in desperate tears.  
“Baby,” he whispered the second he woke up, squirming from Harry’s sleeping arms and running over to the mirror, pulling his shirt up to check for the bump which he was completely certain would be there. He scanned his body in the mirror very closely, and after seeing no sign of a bump, he broke down into tears. It hadn’t worked, his daddy didn’t get him pregnant.

Harry woke up to the noise of Louis’ heart wrenching sobs, his body instantly alert as he threw himself from the bed and over to where Louis was curled in in a small ball on the ground, clutching his tummy and crying his heart out. “Baby, oh my sweet angel. Louis, tell daddy what happened, what’s wrong my little one?” he asked, keeping his tone gentle and soft, hiding the panic that something terrible had happened.  
“No baby, Lou no got baby. Did try s-so hard, daddy. Want baby!” he sobbed harshly as Harry picked him up and pulled him to his chest.  
“Oh, my little Loubear,” Harry sighed, realising Louis honestly didn’t understand a single thing about pregnancy, and he did his best to brush the thoughts of ‘he’s not ready for a baby’ out of his head  
”Our baby’s only a tiny dot at the moment, love,” Harry tried to explain to the hybrid in his arms, “your tummy will grow when they grow. If there’s a little baby in your tummy, it’ll only be a little jelly bean, now…” he placed a hand over Louis’ non existant tummy and began to rub at it gently, “daddy got you all full of his babies, beautiful. You’re going to be all round and full with them all soon.”  
Harry would be lying if he said he didn’t find that thought at least slightly hot.

 

They went to the doctors later that day, Harry knew it would be almost impossible to tell if there was a baby or not, but Louis had been emotional the entire morning, asking Harry why he couldn’t see his baby, why he couldn’t feel his baby inside of him, why he didn’t feel anything. He’d let out heartbroken whimpers of ‘jus’ want my baby…” and the occasional ‘maybe Lou not have baby in tummy…’ as he cradled his tummy on the couch, and Harry couldn’t bare to see his love so sad.  
Louis was terrified of doctors, he’d had bad experiences with them back in the hybrid centre, where they’d perform tests on him and the other hybrids. That was years ago, and he still went into a complete panic when he saw them now, but Harry knew that to Louis, it’d be worth it.

...

Louis lay in the bed in the empty hospital room, the only other person there was Harry, who was holding both of his hand and kissing his little face, knowing that the calmer and more connected to Harry the boy felt, the less he’d stress when the doctor arrived.  
When the doctor did come in though, Louis still broke into panics of ‘dadddy! Daddy, no! Bad man! Hurt Lou Hurt my baby!” until Harry held him and cradled him and kissed him and promised him a million time over that this man was a nice man, who would help Louis’ baby. And Louis trusted Harry, he always had. And if Harry said that this man was nice, Louis would let him come closer, as long as Harry was cuddling him the entire time.  
Louis was a very brave boy, he didn’t cry when the doctor looked at his tummy, and he didn’t cry when the doctor touched him either, and he only let out a small noise when he felt the cold gel on his tummy, which Harry has specifoally requested the doctor to do, even though it was much too early for ultrasound pictures, but Harry hoped that even a blank picture would be enough evidence for the boy to show him there was a baby in his tummy, enough to make him stop crying constantly.  
“There’s your baby,” the doctor piped up, and both boys instantly turned to look at the black and white screen. Sure enough, there was a small blob in the centre, barely looking like a smudge on the screen even, but it was a baby, a visible baby.  
“Baby!” Louis squeaked out, his scared sniffles disappearing almost immediately when he saw the picture, bolting up to look at the screen, causing Harry to have to gently pull him back down to the bed. “My baby! Is my baby! Daddy’s baby in Lou’s tummy!” He squealed out, grabbing hold of Harry’s hand and squeezing it tightly, his eyes like saucers in excitement as he stared at the screen, and Harry began to tear up with happiness. He didn’t know how they’d cope, he didn’t know how Louis would manage with a baby when the majority of the time, he was only a baby himself. But they’d make it work, they always did. The doctor printed out the image and handed it to Louis, and Louis took it in his hands, pressed it to his heart and began to purr so loud his body trembled.  
And Harry knew right then and there that they didn’t need to worry. He had a beautiful little hybrid whom he loved more than anything in the universe, and a baby on the way that would be the most beautiful, spoiled baby in the whole world.  
“We’re having a baby, Lou,” Harry whispered, before he kissed the boys lips, and Louis hugged Harry as tight as ever, clutching to the photo for dear life as he whispered back, “Baby. Daddy’s baby in Louis’ tummy.”

…

A few nights later, Harry was woken up by a quite desperate hybrid, who was pawing at Harrys sleeping figure with soft whimpers, “daddy. Daddy, need you. Daddy, hurts, daddy,” He breathed, and Harry was instantly awake, on full alert now that his baby was pregnant, he couldn’t have anything going wrong, “what happened, princess?”  
Louis whimpered again, “tongue. Need daddy’s tongue,” he cried, and it took a moment for Harry to comprehend that Louis had woken him up at four in the morning wanting to be eaten out.   
“Honey, it’s late. Daddy will make you feel nice in the morning, yeah?” he whispered in his croaky, sleep filled voice.  
“no, no, no! Need now, daddy!” He nearly sobbed out.

Harry should have guessed that Louis’ pregnancy cravings wouldn’t be food related.

“Roll over, darling,” he whispered, finally caving in as he tucked Louis’ knickers down to his knees and proceeded to lick his baby boy out slowly with his longue tongue, causing the boys body to instantly drop down and relax now that he was getting what he needed, he let out sweet little moans until he came against his bed sheets, and harry moved back to pull Louis into his arms.  
“Daddy?”  
“Yeah, angel?” Harry whispered  
Louis was quiet for a moment before he spoke up again, “Want ice cream with fishy’s in it.”

So maybe Harry was wrong about the whole cravings thing.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have ideas for more in this series, let me know! ❤️


End file.
